totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
To jeszcze nie koniec!
The Dramatic Island - Odcinek Siedemnasty Intro Muzyka: I wanna be famous ' Popołudnie, 12:30 Otóż tego pięknego popołudnia finałowa siódemka spędzała wolny czas na stołówce dokańczając swój posiłek, któy przygotował im Chef. Stołówka Wszyscy tak naprawdę skończyli swój posiłek. Boris pełen entuzjazmu zebrał wszystkie miski wraz z łyżeczkami, a także wieloma innymi rzeczami. Boris od razu, gdy przyszedł do kuchni rzucił miski na ziemie i od razu, gdy zobaczył Chef'a przycisnął go do ściany. '''Boris: '''Witaj! '''Chef: Grr! Znowu ty! Myślałem, że się ciebie pozbyłem! Boris: '''Jak widać nie! Odkąd zostawili mnie na tej wyspie. która została zniszczona przez erupcje wulkanową straciłem bardzo dużą część mojego ciała! '''Chef: Co? Boris: Włosy! Chef: Huh? Boris: Patrz. Boris zdejmuje perukę i pokazuje się z łysą glacą. Boris: A na dodatek moje ciało uległo pewnej zmianie! Ściąga z siebie koszule i pokazuje całą spaloną klatę oraz brzuch. Boris: Teraz w zamian rewanżu ty pomożesz mi! Chef: Pff! Jeszcze czego! Nigdy tobie nie pomogę! Boris: 'Czyżby? '''Chef: '''Tak! '''Boris: '''No to nie bawem wszyscy się dowiedzą o naszym sekrecie! ''Boris szedł w stronę wyjścia z kcuhni, ale nagle... '''Chef: '''Stój! Nech ci będzie. Czego chcesz? '''Boris: Pomyślmy. Najpierw chcę byś .... Chef: Okej. Boris: 'Świetnie. I pamiętaj nie zchrzań tego! '''Chef: '''Dobrze. '''Boris: '''To dobrze. ''Boris wyszedł z kuchni. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'''Boris: Heh! Nietykalność mam dzisiaj w kieszeni! Tymczasem reszta zawodników pocieszała płacącą Christinę, która płakała z utraty Fernando. Christina: Dlaczego?! Natasza: No już. Sarah: 'Właśnie. Fernando teraz na bank ciebie ogląda i kibicuje tobie. '''Christina: '''Nie prawda! ''Zaczęła płakać jeszcze głośniej. '''Christina: Czemu?! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Christina: '''Czemu?! '''Victoria: '''Ugh! I po co się z nią cackamy? '''James: Bo jest jej smutno po utracie jej ukochangeo. Puścił ozko Victorii. Victoria: Pff! Odwróciła się od niego lekko zarumieniona. Sarah: '''Nie ryzygnuj z gry tylko graj dalej i wygraj dla niego! '''Christina: Serio? Sarah: Jasne! Christina: W sumie...Dobra! Otarła swoje ostatnie łzy i przestała płakać. Christina: '''Masz rację! Wygram ten program dla Fernando! '''Natasza: Super. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Vegeta: Głupia Sarah! Przez nią mój plan pójdzie na marne! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Natasza: Super! Teraz jak Christina już nie przeżywa utraty Fernando! Teraz Vegeta musi liczyć na chłopaków, którym i tak nie ufa! (Pokój Zwierzeń)Christina: 'Fernando! Wygram ten program dla ciebie i mnie! ''Właśnie przyszedł do nich Boris. '''Boris: '''Coś przegapiłem? '''Natasza: '''Nie nic! Możemy pójść na słóko Boris? '''Boris: Jasne! Natasza: 'No to chodźmy. ''Obaj wyszli, a reszta się rozeszła po Obozie. Przed stołówką Boris i Natasza siedzieli na schodach przed stołówką i rozmawiali ze sobą, a konkretnie to Natasza namawiała go na sojusz z nią. '''Natasza: '''Słuchaj. '''Boris: '''Tak? '''Natasza: Chcesz dołączyć do mojego sojuszu przeciwko Vegecie? Boris: Cóż... Dobra! Ale pod jednym warunkiem. Natasza: Jakim? Boris: 'Będziesz się mnei słuchała! '''Natasza: '''Jasne... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Natasza: ...Że nie! Natasza: '''Dobra! Niech ci będzie. '''Boris: Heh. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Boris: I kolejny frajer w garści! Chris (Przez Megafon): 'Czas na wyzwanie! Niech wszyscy przyjdą przed las! Przed lasem ''Finałowa siódemka przybyła przed ogromny las, w którym to było słychać odgłosy dzikich zwierząt. a zwłaszcza niedźwiedzi i yeti. Przed zawodnikami stał Chris. '''Chris: '''Witajcie moi dordzy zawodnicy! I jak tam? '''Sarah: '''O bardzo dobrze. '''Chris: '''Nie obchodzi mnie to. '''Natasza: '''To wyjaśnij nam to zadanie. '''Victoria: '''Właśnie! '''Chris: Okej -.- Waszym pierwszym zadaniem dzisiaj będzie odnalezie siedmiu skrzynek, ale w jednej skrzynce jest bejsboll, który oznacz automatyczną eliminację, a sześć innych ma w sobie pianki. Vegeta: I to tyle? Chris: Teoretycznie tak. Vegeta: '''Super. '''Chris: A więc ruszajcie! Wszyscy pobiegli w stronę lasu. Chris: 'I znowu zapomniałem uprzedić ich o niebezpieczeństwach jakei ich tam czekają! A z resztą to nie mój problem. ''Poszedł. Zadanie Finałowa siódemka pędem ruszyła w stronę lasu by jak najszybciej znaleźć szkrynię z pianką. Wszystkie dziewczyny, opróćz Victroii poszły na zachodnią część lasu, Victoria na północną, czyli w stronę bagien. Chłopacy zaś się rożdzielili. Vegeta pobeigł do jaskini, James nad jeziorko, a Boris nad wodospad. '' Zachodnia część lasu ''Natasza, Sarah i Christina przybiegły właśnie na zachodnią część lasu. Christina od razu zaczęła kopać pod sobą. Natasza i Sarah patrzały się na nią jak na kretynkę. '''Natasza: Czemu akurat tutaj kopiesz? Christina: '''Bo coś tutaj musi być! '''Natasza: '''A jak nie będzie? '''Christina: Nie pesz! Z ust Christiny zaczęła ciekać piana. Natasza: Ehh. Sarah: '''Dobra. Lepiej będzie jak my też zaczniemy kopać. '''Natasza: Może masz rację. Sarah: '''Na pewno. '''Natasza: No cóż. Niech ci będzie. Sarah: ':) ''Zaczęły kopać pod sobą. Północna część lasu, bagna '''Tymczasem Victoria przybiegła na bagna. Dizewczyna od razu zaczęła myśleć, gdzie może być ukryta szkrzynia. Victoria: 'Gdybym była Chris'em to, gdzie bym kazała zakopać skrzynię Chfo'owi? ''Zapaliła się lampka nad głową Victorii. '''Victoria: No tak! Dziewczyna rozebrała się do stroju bikini i wskoczyła do bagien. '' Jaskinia ''W międzyczasie Vegeta wparował do jaskini, w której to był wściekły niedźwiedź. Vegeta: O nie! Niedźwiedź od razu rzucił się na nego, lecz Vegeta był sprytniejszy i uniknął ciosu niedźwiedzia jaki chciał mu zadać cios. Vegeta: Ha! Niedźwiedź: 'Grr! ''Niedźwiedź ponownie chciał uderzyć jednakże Vegeta dał mu cios w brzuch, a niedźweidź wypluł szkrzynię. '''Vegeta: Tak! Otworzył skrzynię, w któej to była pianka. Vegeta: 'O yeah! '''Chris (Przez Megafon): '''Vegeta zdobył już jedną skrzynkę z pianką! Zostało jeszcze pięc skrzynek z piankami i jedna z bejsbollem! '''Reszta: '''O nie! '''Vegeta: '''Ha! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Vegeta: Zdaję się, że zostaje dalej w grze kochani! Vegeta szybko wybiegł z jaskini zamykając ją wielkim głazem. Jeziorko Tymczasem James przybył nad jeziorko. Chłopak od razu zaczął się rozbierać do majtek. James: He! Teraz moja kolej na wygraną! Chłopak wskoczył do jeziorka, ale nagle z niego ywszedł, ale już nagi. James: CO do? Z jeziorka wyszłą Beth. Beth: No cześć kochasiu! <3 James: 'Beth?! Mam takie pytanko. '''Beth: '''Jakie? '''James: '''Czy masz może szkrynkę? '''Beth: '''Zaczekaj. ''Wsadziłą sobie rękę do du*y. '''Beth: Sory, ale nie. James: 'Aha.. '''Beth: '''A teraz czas zabrać się do roboty. ''Beth zaciągnęła gołego James'a w krzaczki i wiecie co tam robili. <3 Wodospad Tymczasem, gdy reszta zawodników szukała swoich skrzyń to Boris wspiął się na wodospad, gdzie na samym dole na skale byłą skrzynia. 'Boris: '''Super! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Boris: Coś czuję, że dojdę do następnego etapu gry. Boris: Tylko jak się tam dostać? Podrapał się po głowie. Boris: Hmm? Nagle zauważył lianę, która prowadziła na sam dół wodospadu. Boris: 'Bingo! ''Boris chywcił liany i zaczął schodzić na sam dół. Jednak na jego drodze stanął Larry w ludzkiej postaci, ale głowę miał taką jak wcześniej. '''Boris: Szlag! Larry: Witaj! Boris: 'Ty mówisz? '''Larry: '''Tak! '''Boris: '''No to się szykuje nie zła jadka! '''Larry: '''No jasne! ''Boris z szedł na sam dół. Zachodnia część lasu Tymczasem Christina, Sarah iNatasza były w trakcie kopania. Christina już skończyła i wyjęła z ziemi swoją skrzynkę. Otworzyła ją, a w niej... 'Christina: '...Pianka! '''Sarah: To super! Chris (Przez Megafon): 'Christina jest drugą osobą, która dochodzi do dalszego etapu gry! '''Natasza: '''Super... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Natasza: 'Nie mam zamiaru przegrać tego zadania! Mam zamiar wygrać ten druny program, a wygraną przeznaczę tylko na siebie! ''Sarah też wykopała swoją skrzynię, a także ją otworzyłą,a w niej było... '''Sarah: '''Nie! '''Natasza: Co? Sarah: '''Mam bejsbolla! '''Natasza: '''O jaka szkoda... '''Sarah: '''Będę tęsknić za wami. '''Natasza: '''A ja nie. '''Sarah: '''Co? '''Natasza: Już mi i tak nie jesteś potrzebna! Sarah: Czyli? Natasza: To znaczy, że to dzięki mnie zaszłaś tak daleko! Sarah: '''Nie prawda! '''Natasza: Taka prawda! Chris (Przez Megafon): '''Sarah wypada z gry! A reszta może czuć się bezpiecznie! '''Sarah: Ty! Nagle pod Sarą wybuchła mina i dziewczyna odleciała bardzo daleko. Wieczór, przy ognisku Finałowa szóstka parę godzin po zadaniu przybyła na miejsce ceremonii, żeby pogadać ze sobą i miło spędzić ten czas. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Natasza: '''Hahahah! Sary już nie ma! Teraz nikt mi nie będzie przeszkadzał w dalszym planowaniu oprócz Christiny, którą musze wyeliminować jako następną! '''Christina: Mam nadzieję, że następną wyeliminowaną osobą będziesz ty! Pokazała na Nataszę. Natasza: Co? Christina: Wykorzytsałaś Sarę! Natasza: '''Ja? Nic o tym nie wiedziałam! '''Boris: '''Heheheh! Nie zła jesteś! Ale nas nie oszukasz! Tutaj są sami źli ludzie! '''James: Właśnie! Vegeta: Możesz teraz nam o tym powiedzieć! Natasza: Pff! Nigdy! Teraz jej nie ma i mam zamiar was wszystkich wywalić i wygrać! Victoria: Nigdy do tego nie dojdzie! Christina: '''Właśnie potowrze! '''Natasza: '''Pff! Też mi nowina! '''Vegeta: '''Zobaczysz w następnym odcinku! '''Natasza: Ta jasne! Natasza odeszła od nich. Koniec! Zapraszam do komentowania! Kategoria:The Dramatic Island - Odcinki